Study
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: 'In the walls of 221B, he helped his lover - the word still puzzled him, in its usage - by making food sometimes, ordering takeaway, dealing with his moments of stupidity, and making him coffee.' Johnlock, character study?, implied sexual occurances.


13 July 2012 - 9:02 AM (CHEM 110 - in handwriting)

Title: **Study**

Pairing: **John x Sherlock**

Rating: T (mentions of sexual stuff)

Written from Third-Person Specific (Guess which one of our lovely boys it is?)

* * *

He was studying his flatmate, or rather lover now; the eccentricity in his movements that displayed in times of duress, his eyes moving about the room like a lost, confused lamb. He was needlessly enraptured by the other, his personality unlike any one he'd ever had the pleasure of familiarising himself with. Now he was acquainted intimately with the body accompanying the rather complex, simple mind.

Oh great, he was double-thinking now. George Orwell would send his regards.

The relationship, returning from digression, that had formed between then was again simple. In the walls of 221B, he helped his lover - the word still puzzled him, in its usage - by making food sometimes, ordering takeaway, dealing with his moments of stupidity, and making him coffee. He was mindful of the sugar now - the "Hound of Baskerville" case was a constant shadow hanging over the simple carbohydrate.

He, his lover, was typing away at his laptop, focused.

Perhaps he was looking for a case. They hadn't had fun in a while. Speaking of ffun, his own eyes wandered down to his mate's hands. They were an artist's hands, able to do so much, like a surgeon's hands, a doctor's digits, the tanderness of caring under the veil of professionalism. They were a bit like his own, though of a different size.

He hadn't known that another man could've caused him so much… physical euphoria. No one else had had that kind of effect on him. Not any woman he had ever met; Irene had been beautiful, but she almost frightened him… almost. His lover's hands, artist's hands, were delicate with him and only the most fragile of situations, ones that he knew required the softness.

In their first - and only, so far, though he slightly and silently pined for more - throw at intimacy, hands had been grasping, neither male having felt the adrenaline, oxytocin, and other chemicals, hormones, pumping through their vessels so rapidly. His lover was confused on how to fully consummate their passion and fornicate properly, but he had pondered the idea before, prompting him to pull out the condom box - brand new with assorted sizes, for safe measure - and a bottle of KY Jelly lubricant. He had suggested to be on the "receiving" end and he saw his lover acutally blush. It looked strange on the other, but at the same time, endearing. He taught the other to stretch his entrance, sphincter muscles needing to relax to allow their fun. With the condom sufficiently lubricated, he bit his lip in discomfort, slight pain, at the pressure building as his lover entered him. It was hot and large, hand. Why did people enjoy-

Never mind. It was the passion that was created by the both of them. Addicting, carnal, one of the most basic and powerful human urges causing so much all at once.

It was like fire, liquid nitrogen, and is this why he hadn't down this before Touching and heat and his cheeks were warming at the memories. Strange… enticing.

He crossed the room and grabbed his lover's hand.

"John?" was the inquiry that passed his lover's lips. Dr Watson let go.

"Uh…"

"Did you need me?" A simple question, with so many sub-texts.

"A little." Sherlock took his hand, held it.

"Like this?"

"Yes, thanks."

"What have you been doing? You were like me, observing."

"Studying actually."

"Studying what?"

"You."

Sherlock blinked and John knew that he didn't quite understand… but flesh against flesh was all right. They'd take it slower now.

* * *

16 July 2012 - 7:10 AM (here online)

I tried to make it ambiguous as to who was actually observing. John isn't stupid (like Sherlock teases him to be) and I actually make observations like these a lot, so I started comparing that to Sherlock. Somehow, my mind applied that to John and this occured.

I'm wondering if I should make more to this. :D Please send me a comment if I should.


End file.
